


Notice

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Fox and Quinlan are deciding on clothes for a mission together.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Kudos: 18





	Notice

Fox turns the hat over in his hands. “What is this?”

Quinlan leans in, pressing close. “Top hot. I think I can find a suit in your size.”

His voice is low, lulling, tempting. 

“That isn’t the kind of undercover mission you asked me on,” Fox points out.

“Maybe I just want to see you in it.”

Fox tilts his head so he can see the smirk on Quinlan’s face. He feels caught by the appreciation in Quinlan’s eyes.

“Do you know how to tie a bow tie?”

“No.”

“I can teach you.”

Fox rolls his eyes then kisses him.


End file.
